


Knuckles white with Desire

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP-ish, Power Play, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The reason Sherlock doesn't want to drive in police cars is that he once deduced that Lestrade and his brother had sex in one"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckles white with Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystradeSexyTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeSexyTimes/gifts).



> I wrote this story a long while ago as a gift to [Mystradesexytimes](mystradesexytimes.tumblr.com).  
> Without knowing what she was choosing she gave me the prompt: Mystrade, sex in a car, (light) bondage, top!Mycroft.
> 
> That's not an easy combination but I tried my best with it. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to a Mystrade headcanon I submitted anonymously to [Mystradeiscanon](mystradeiscanon.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Headcanon # 155](http://mystradeiscanon.tumblr.com/post/40894450009/by-anonymous).
> 
> This is set pre-series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

 

Sherlock would say that Lestrade may be a detective but surely wasn’t the smartest guy around so if he would be driven to commit murder, _someone_ (read: _Sherlock_ ) would find him and bring him before a judge.

That was a given fact.

And Lestrade knew that.

But that didn’t keep him from wishing that he could commit the perfect murder sometimes.

And right now was definitely one of those times.

To make matters worse the one he would gladly kill right now, if he would ever get away with that, was probably one of the most protected people in the country. Which didn’t make his planning any easier.

But God help him, if he got just _one more_ phone call in the next few minutes he would snap.

It has been two hours since he arrived at the crime scene of a gruesome double murder and so far his mobile phone was ringing every five minutes.

One would think that a grown man could be left on his own for half a day.

But _no_.

Apparently one grown man _couldn’t_ be left alone for a few hours when his last name was “Holmes”.

If Greg should have known that Sherlock’s older brother was an even more grumpy and needy and demanding patient than Sherlock himself.

Because “a Holmes doesn’t get sick”. Greg had to hear that sentence _a lot_ over the last week.

He could attest for the fact that a Holmes could in fact get very well sick. So sick he won’t even be able to work.  
Greg was convinced that there wasn’t anything worse that could happen to Mycroft Holmes.

If he didn’t know it better he would think that his partner wouldn’t have had a free day in his entire life before.

To be fair he probably hadn’t before Greg himself came along. And with him his need for leisure time and free weekends and a few days at a far away beach.

And now Mycroft got sick. Really actually sick. Because even Holmes men can fall ill sometimes.

Lestrade hated seeing Mycroft in pain and wanted to help him as much as possible in the beginning. He was even glad that Anthea had managed to get him a week off of work to be there for his ill partner.

Ha! How naïve he had been. He certainly wouldn’t have been glad about that if he had known that Mycroft was a grumpy, whiney person when ill.

Greg wasn’t even sure if Mycroft was always like this when he was sick or if he was just grumpy because something as common as a feverish cold managed to knock him, the invincible ‘I work in a minor position in the British Government’ Mycroft Holmes, off his feet for a week.

Around him his officers tried not to let their grins show when his mobile went off in his jacket pocket. Again.

Lestrade could see Donovan hunching her shoulders and facing away from him to bend over a lone thumb lying in the grass before her.

He rolled his eyes, silenced his phone and ignored the call.

Call no. 21 in the last two hours.

The truly infuriating thing is that Mycroft wasn’t even sick anymore. His fever was gone and he could breath through his nose again.  
Anthea just wouldn’t let him end his leave early. Commands right from “the top”. Whoever or whatever that was.  
And if that someone could dictate Mycroft’s sick leave Lestrade was pretty sure that he didn’t want to know it anyway.

So he thought it would really be okay to leave Mycroft alone at home while he went to work.  
Apparently he was wrong.

And from the look of things he didn’t have to be a genius to know that Mycroft was bored.

The thought alone evoked horrible images of a bored Sherlock in Greg’s mind. He really didn’t want to think about what havoc a bored British Government could cause in two hours. So maybe it was a good thing that his phone was ringing non stop?

Before he could finish the thought he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.

His fingers itched to just take the damn call already.  
Maybe Mycroft’s health took a turn for the worse?

“Sir?”  
Donovan’s voice pulled him back into the here and now.

“Yes?” The phone was still vibrating.

“I know it’s none of my business but… Just take the call, okay? We can manage a few minutes without you here.” The corner of her lips was twitching and maybe Lestrade should have a talk with her about giggling or grinning at crime scenes.

But for now he nodded briskly and took a few steps away from the mauled corpse with her scattered fingers and behind the crime scene tape.

Before he crossed the line he has his phone in his hand and hit the green button as soon as he was out of ear shot of his team.

“Mycroft! _What_? What can possibly be so important that you have to call me twenty two times in just two hours? I’m at work!” Lestrade winced as his voice sounded a lot more pissed off than he thought he was.  
But well, the last six days haven’t been easy for him. Waiting on Mycroft hand and foot and catering to his every whim.

“Gregory!”

Well, Mycroft could at least have the decency to sound as if he was sorry.

“Mycroft, please tell me you didn’t call me so often just because you were bored!”  
Greg could feel a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Well, I could do that, but you know that I hate lying to you.”

_Deep breaths, Greg. Deep breaths_.

On occasions like these he was convinced that he deserved some kind of reward for putting up with this man. _And_ his mad brother. _For years!_

It wasn’t the first time that he wished that Sherlock would be more socially adept and maybe have some friend or partner with whom Greg could commiserate about living with one of the Holmes’ brothers.

“Okay, you are bored. So what? Find something to do!”

“I would have something to do if you were here. You _do_ know that you still have a few days of your leave left?”  
Mycroft’s voice dropped to this low seductive tone of his. The one that sent shivers down Greg’s spine.

He was powerless against this tone. He knew it. And of course Mycroft knew it. Maybe a bit too well.

“Gregory…,” God, his name in that voice. It should be illegal! Greg could feel the blush spreading up his neck.

“I’m at work, Mycroft!” And woah, he absolutely hadn’t had planned to sound so grouchy himself right now.  
When had that happened? He was angry a few minutes ago and now he was the one whining on the phone…

Damn, these Holmes’!

“I know that, Gregory. But you are still on leave. So…”, Mycroft’s voice had that commanding undertone, the one he usually reserved for his work and every time he wanted Greg to do something for him. It made Greg’s hackles rise.

And Mycroft knew that just all too well.

“So, what? I got called in. There was a murder. A gruesome one and I really don’t have ti…”

He didn’t even get to finish the sentence.

“Gregory, you are on leave.”

Lestrade began to pull his hair. There was just no arguing with this man.

“You know what? I don’t even…”

“Sir!”, Donovan’s shout cut him off mid- sentence. Again. 

“What?”, he bellowed back. He really couldn’t deal with two demands for his attention at the same time.

“Sir, you really need to see this. We found something!”

Greg pressed the phone back to his ear. “I have to go know. They found something. Try to find something to do, okay? Answer the mails about this top secret thing. You have been doing it for the last week. And don’t even pretend not knowing what I’m talking about. I know you better than that. I’m sorry but I really have to go now.”

“Gregory, don’t hang up o…” 

Pressing the “end call” button had never felt better.

Greg tried to keep his grin at bay. He was at a crime scene. The least thing he could to was trying to look professional if he couldn’t even fully concentrate on his job because his thoughts kept drifting off to his partner at home. His _bored_ partner at home. 

He was really not looking forward to finding out what a bored Mycroft, who wasn’t allowed to work, could do to occupy his time with.

Greg took a deep breath. Again. And tried to steel his nerves for whatever it was that Donovan and the forensics team had managed to dig up.

It turned out to be bones. A lot of them. Probably different finger digits from a lot of different people. All surrounding the area in which the lone thumb had lain.

Greg took one look at the sight. 

Bit his lip.

Took out his phone again to call in all the troops.

Shared a meaningful glance with his Sergeant. She raised an eyebrow and even though she would never admit to it out loud nodded without a pause.

“Right. So, you will wait here till the other crime scene units arrive, okay? You can tell them what to do. I will be back shortly.”

Donovan nodded again and began to call everyone together. She will make a really good Detective Inspector one day.

For now this Detective Inspector had another detective to consult. 

Well… And to make a short visit at home. But his team didn’t need to know about that part. 

Mycroft wanted to play a game? 

That he could have. But he would have to play after Greg’s rules…

Lestrade grinned as he climbed into one of the police cars. He told himself that it was okay now to do so. He was behind the tape after all.

***

On the drive to the house he shared with Mycroft for the last few months he told himself that it would absolutely be okay if he took a little while longer to collect Sherlock from the newest dump he called a flat.

He hated to admit it, but Mycroft was right as usual - he was still on leave and he had left a very competent team at the crime scene and they could work without him for half an hour.

Well, if everything worked out the way he planned it it would hopefully be more like an hour. 

He knew Mycroft well enough at this point to know what it was that was bugging the man who had built himself the image of the untouchable cool thinker. 

Greg knew that this image was just a façade. 

At least with him Mycroft let his guard down once in a while and he was anything else than untouchable.

To the contrary.  
He really, _really_ liked to be touched by Greg. A lot.

So Lestrade could understand Mycroft’s frustration just all too well.  
Being sick, not having anything to do, being really turned on just by the thought of his lover because they haven’t done anything remotely sexual in the last two weeks…

Greg sighed and tried his best to ignore the twitch of his cock in his trousers. 

He could understand Mycroft’s frustration on this point _very_ well. And since his partner seemed to be better… and bored… and frustrated…

Pictures of Mycroft, dressed in nothing more than his dressing gown lounging on the sofa in the living room, spreading his legs slowly, stroking along his thigh, parting the fabric of the gown…

Lestrade shook his head fast and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Concentrate, Greg!”, he told himself sternly.

It wouldn’t help any of them if he managed to crash the car just because he couldn’t stop thinking about his sexy, nearly naked partner.

He really should just concentrate on driving.

And maybe on making a plan how he could pay Mycroft back for the constant ringing of his phone in the last few hours.

There really was just one way…

Greg’s grin got bigger. And this time he welcomed the interested nudge of his cock.

Just a few more minutes and it was time to play his favourite game…

***

Greg Lestrade was a very patient man. He had to be in his job.  
The thing is just, that Mycroft Holmes was a man who wouldn’t take “no” for an answer and who liked to play with fire to see how long he could hold his hand into the flames without him getting burned.

And usually the two of them made up the perfect couple. They completed each other in ways that probably nobody else could. 

So it was a really rare thing when Greg actually lost his patience. It wasn’t nearly as rare a thing that it happened because of Mycroft.

The man knew how to push his buttons better than anyone else.

Greg loved him for it.

Even more so when Greg found out that Mycroft did it to get him to play. Greg loved to play…

The tires of the police car were squeaking a little bit when Greg stopped in front of the house he shared with Mycroft.

He turned off the motor and climbed out.

As his eyes roamed the surrounding area a plan began to form in his already excited mind. 

Let’s just say that it wasn’t the first time that he was really glad, that their front door couldn’t be seen by any neighbours or nosy people on the street.

The car door hadn’t even fallen shut completely as Lestrade opened the front door and called out to his partner.

“Mycroft?”

Oh, of course he wouldn’t answer at the first call. _Well, just keep your hand in the fire a second longer, Mycroft Holmes. You’ll see how much it will burn you…_

“Mycroft!”

Greg’s voice went deep and commanding.  
It was the voice of the Detective Inspector speaking and not the voice of the loving partner anymore.

Greg could feel his stance shifting. He held his head higher and put his shoulders back.

“Yes? You called?”, came an amused drawl from the sitting room behind him.

Greg whirled around. His long grey cloak swished behind him and gave the whole scene a dramatic flair.

His dark brown eyes sparkled as he saw Mycroft leaning against the doorjamb.  
Looking as innocent as possible.  
With his dark linen trousers and his stark white professionally pressed white dress shirt.

He was even wearing a tie. The dark green one that made Greg want to undress him with his teeth. 

His prude outfit stood in stark contrast to his floppy hair which curled over his forehead and the excited glimmer in his eyes.

His lover was challenging him and Greg was only too happy to oblige.

“Mycroft Holmes?” His voice got calm and authoritative. 

Mycroft responded instantly. He straightened his relaxed pose and Greg knew him good enough to recognize the small shiver of lust that ran down Mycroft’s back.  
“Yes?” It was a sign of his partner’s excellent self control that his voice sounded totally normal.

“Where you the one who called this number about twenty times in the last few hours?”

Greg took his mobile out of his jacket pocket and waved it under Mycroft’s nose.

“That might have been me. Yes.”  
Mycroft’s eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth. He was enjoying this.

“Stop smiling!” Greg’s cool voice could have cut glass.

“But I…”

“And stop talking. You are only allowed to talk if I say so. Understood?”

For just a second it seemed like Mycroft would disagree but then his shoulder slumped down a fraction and even though he was a few inches taller than Greg he somehow managed to give the Detective Inspector an innocent glance out from under his errant curl.

Greg would have liked to roll his eyes at Mycroft’s antics but he wouldn’t let himself be manipulated out of this.

“Do you understand? Don’t make me repeat myself again!”

“Yes.”

Lestrade raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I understood, Detective Inspector.”  
“Right.”

Greg took a deep breath.

There was no turning back now.

“So you called this number deliberately, Mr. Holmes?”

“Yes, Detective.”

“And you do know who this number belongs to?”

“Yes, Detective.”

Lestrade took a few steps in Mycroft’s direction who wouldn’t budge a bit.

“So you are admitting to harassing a police officer with calls while he was at work?”

One step closer and he was pressed against Mycroft’s long lean body.

His partner tipped his head down and whispered into Greg’s ear.  
“Yes. I do.”

Greg had to try to not react to that seductive voice and the arousing gust of breath which tickled the skin of his neck.

Before he could think too long about it he grabbed Mycroft’s wrist, bend his arm behind his back and pressed him against the doorjamb.

Mycroft bit his lip as Lestrade pressed his body tightly against him. He even had the guts to push back against Greg’s hard erection which he could feel pressing against his butt cheek. 

In response Greg grabbed his wrist tighter and now he was the one murmuring into Mycroft’s ear.

His voice rasps along Mycroft’s skin almost caressing him. Turning him on.

“Mycroft Holmes, I will have to arrest you for obstruction investigations of the police.”

He gave in to the temptation and nipped on Mycroft’s ear lobe. 

His partner gave up his fight and moaned lowly in response. He pushed his butt out even more and began to rub against Lestrade’s huge hard on.

Greg could have let him take over right then and there. The friction against his straining erection felt just that good.

He wanted to get Mycroft naked under him, rub his body against his…

He took another deep breath to calm himself down and this time nipped at Mycroft’s earlobe a lot sharper.

“Stop it!”

Mycroft was so surprised that he actually stopped teasing Greg with his gorgeous behind.

“That’s right. We haven’t even started yet, love.”

With these words Greg pulled his hand cuffs out of his trouser pocket with his free hand and after a last controlling grip with his fingers around Mycroft’s joints he let the cuffs snap shut around Mycroft’s wrists.

He had a plan and he was damn well sticking to it.  
After the week Greg had he deserved to have his fun for a short while.

Mycroft sighed and let his body fully relax against Greg’s front.

Lestrade’s hands roamed over the crisp white shirt and down to the black trousers.  
His fingertips teased along the waistband. Dipping into it a few times.  
Making Mycroft moan every time. Moving his hips to get Greg’s touch _there_. The place he wanted to feel it most. Needed to feel it.

Greg gave in after a good long while.  
Mycroft’s breath got faster and Greg could feel his pulse hammering under his fingertips that still held onto his right wrist.

With a touch so fleetingly that it might as well haven’t happened at all, his fingertips stroke along the hard length in Mycroft’s trousers who strained against the movement.

Knowing how turned on Mycroft was right now send a new lustful wave trough Lestrade’s body.

He really needed to get things going or otherwise they would shag right then and there. And even though that would be a fantastic thing in itself it wasn’t what Greg had in mind when he drove over.

No.  
It was time to up the ante a little bit more. And maybe to really show Mycroft that he couldn’t always do what he wanted to, when he wanted to.

Without a second thought he stepped back from Mycroft.

His partner was so disoriented by the sudden change that he swayed on his feet for a second.

Knowing that he was the one who had Mycroft in such a pleasurable spell that he didn’t even expected this move made Greg even harder than he already was.  
It wasn’t easy to ruffle Mycroft but if he managed it it was so much sweeter a victory.

Mycroft craned his head to watch Lestrade over his shoulder.

Greg’s broad fingers swept quickly over the soft skin in Mycroft’s palm. To calm him and tell him that he was still there.

The auburn haired man sighed _almost_ audible. It was a testament how thrown he was by the sudden turn of events.

The Inspector chuckled and tucked on the chain connecting the cuffs.

“Come on, Mr. Holmes. Off we go.”

“Wha…”

“Eh, eh. No talking unless you are spoken to, remember?”

Lestrade grabbed Mycroft’s elbow and turned him around.

Seeing his face and the stiff erection through his thin trousers made Greg’s heart beat accelerate like nothing else could.

For a second it seemed like Mycroft would refuse him, but than Greg tightened his grip a little bit and met the ice-blue gaze of Mycroft’s eyes- saw his dilated pupils, the blush that spread over his pale face, the moistened lips…

… and then there was the nod. Just a slight inclination of the head…

… but it was what Greg had been waiting for.  
Before he could stop himself he let his arms wound around Mycroft’s waist and took his lips in a bruising kiss.

His tongue pressed into Mycroft’s mouth and both men moaned at the first taste they got of each other.

Much too soon Lestrade had to end the kiss.  
He was panting and so incredibly turned on. Tasting Mycroft always did this to him.

So his next tuck on the handcuffs might have been a little bit sharper than he had intended. Mycroft took a sharp breath but didn’t say anything.

_Good_.

Greg couldn’t wait to get this man naked and under him.

Without further ado he dragged Mycroft out of the room and outside to the car.

Within seconds he had opened the door to the backseat and pushed his long-limbed partner inside.

Mycroft hadn’t said a word.

As Greg got the next look at his face he only saw excitement and raw lust.

Fantastic. Just as he had wanted it. 

Over twenty years ago when he had started his training as a police officer he wouldn’t ever had thought that he would need it for this.  
But he was thankful for it anyway as he had opened one of the cuffs and reclosed it around one of the bars of the headrest of the driver’s seat in the blink of an eye.

Judging by Mycroft’s twinkling eyes and his blush that got an even deeper shade of red, his lover was really impressed and more than a little turned on by Greg’s no nonsense Detective Inspector persona.

After one quick kiss during which Greg licked deep into Mycroft’s willing mouth he scrambled up and moved the front seat out of the way. He needed some space for what he wanted to do.

Mycroft still kept quiet during the whole time but he had managed to get himself into a much more comfortable position.

Greg found him lounging against the door, his legs spread invitingly.  
Lestrade licked his lips and finally gave in to the impulse to undress this gorgeous man before him.

The first thing that had to go was that damn green tie. As soon as the silk was slipping from under the white shirt collar Lestrade took Mycroft’s left wrist and tied it in a lose knot around the security belt.

“Keep it there.”

His dark brown eyes fixed on Mycroft’s pale lust blown ones.

He nodded.

Greg kissed him softly and bit into his partner’s bottom lip.

“Good.”

His nimble fingers began to work on Mycroft’s shirt buttons. Why were there always so many of them?

His impatience didn’t make his task any easier.

As soon as he had the first few buttons open he bent down to suck on the newly revealed cream coloured skin.

He bit and licked every inch of hot skin he could find.

Mycroft’s blush on his neck and chest deepened and crawled up onto his cheeks.  
His head tipped back against the window as he let Greg feast on his neck.

His fingers continued in their task to get his man naked as fast as possible. His fingertips tingled with the desire to touch the gloriously ginger chest hair of his lover.

His hands slid into the open folds of the shirt, pulling it out from the waistband. 

Lestrade moaned as his fingers slid through the silken hair. Stroking it, raising goose bumps all over Mycroft’s skin.  
His tongue licked along the few freckles which were spread over Mycroft’s milky white shoulders.

His partner strained up against Lestrade’s body. Tried to press as much of his skin against Greg’s.  
Lestrade’s knee began to press against Mycroft’s straining erection rhythmically.  
He swallowed his moan with a bruising kiss while his hands roamed over all the naked skin they could find.

His fingers scratched against his chest. His fingernails flicked over a hardened nipple and Mycroft pressed his crotch even firmer against Greg’s leg.

“Stop that!”

At his hissed command Mycroft suddenly went lax in his bonds.

Greg kept his gaze for a short while before he bend his head down to let his tongue flicker over Mycroft’s erect nipples.

“Let me hear you!” he rasped against the heated skin.

The next time he bit into one of the hardened nubs Mycroft made a keening sound which went straight between Lestrade’s legs.

So he did it again. And again.

He rubbed his thumb over Mycroft’s kiss swollen lips before he let it slip into his warm, wet mouth.

“Lick it.”

As soon as Mycroft started sucking on Lestrade’s rough thumb did Lestrade begin to suck on Myroft’s nipples.

This time he got a loud moan out of his lover.

God, the sounds he made…

Greg gripped his own cock through his trousers.  
He should be the one in control here.

After a few moments of sweet torture he finally opened Mycroft’s fly. The man almost sobbed with relief.

And Greg lost every plausible thought as Mycroft’s hard cock sprang free the second he opened his fly.

He wasn’t wearing any pants. Good God…

Lestrade bit his lip. And watched the beautiful red hard cock. Mycroft was so turned on that it was lying straight up against his stomach.

The sight was mouth watering.

He let his thumb slip free of Mycroft’s sinful mouth and let it leave a wet trail down to his nipples.  
He pinched them and as soon as Mycroft’s chest arched towards him he bent his head down and licked a broad wipe with his tongue along his long, thin erection.

Mycroft’s surprised shout ended in a lustful gurgle.

Lestrade licked along the hot shaft took it in his rough broad hands and pumped it a few times.

Mycroft was panting at this point. But he kept mostly still.  
 _Well, we’ll see how long he can keep that up…_

With this thought Lestrade held Mycroft’s cock firmly in his hands and then bent down to swallow his erection down.

“Oh God.”

Lestrade couldn’t help but smirk at the shout. He knew he was doing a fantastic job when Mycroft started shouting out to deities he didn’t believe in.

He tongued the underside of the hard length in his mouth while he sucked it up and down.

Greg could feel Mycroft’s inner struggle in the quivering of his thighs.  
But he still didn’t give in all the way.

So Greg upped his tempo and the suction a bit. He could feel the cock in his mouth swelling even further. Getting even harder.

He tried to concentrate on Mycroft and his lust alone. Otherwise he would have probably lost it the second he opened his eyes and looked up into Mycroft’s face.

He never looked more gorgeous than in that moment. Lost in his desire and lust. Trusting Greg so completely.  
Lestrade knew that he could drive him a little further. So on the next upstroke he let his tongue swirl around the head, dipping into the slit and tasting the drops of pre-cum he could find there.

He moaned as the taste spread over his tongue. And Mycroft finally let lose a little bit.

His arms strained against the bonds as he tried to get nearer to Greg, push his cock deeper into the willing mouth.  
But Lestrade wouldn’t let him. He pushed Mycroft’s hips down with his hands and swallowed his cock again.

“Greg! Oh God, Greg!”

He knew that his lover was nearing his climax. Could feel him getting closer and closer to the edge. Sucked some more. Let his tongue swirl again. Let the vibrations of his lustful moan travel along Mycroft’s hard cock.

Heard the shout from above. Watched Mycroft biting his own lips. Could see his knuckles turning white with the death grip he had on his bonds and …

… he let go of Mycroft completely.

He even backed out of the car, so that he had to look in. 

Mycroft looked absolutely out of his mind with lust.  
His hair was in curls and matted with sweat. His face was red, mouth swollen, his eyes were blazing. His chest was heaving and his cock…  
Greg swallowed hard.

He had done this. He had turned the most powerful man into _this_.

“Greg! What? Why?”

Oh, he couldn’t even formulate proper sentences. Greg grinned.

“What did I say about you speaking without being spoken to?”

Mycroft closed his eyes and fell back against the car door.

“I think someone hasn’t learned his lesson yet.”

Greg bent down and into the car again.

He took Mycroft’s erection in his hands again. “I think, you will learn soon enough. Maybe if I bring you to the edge once more, mh?”

With these words he took Mycroft’s straining erection between his swollen lips.

His partner moaned loudly.

_This was fun_.

He wondered how long he could keep it up. 

“I won’t let you come, Mycroft. Not yet. I have plans for you, love.”

Mycroft’s only response was to tighten his grip around the bindings again.

***

In the end Lestrade couldn’t do it as long as he himself would have liked to. The sight Mycroft made was just too much. The sounds he made. His taste.

“God, Mycroft. You drive my crazy!”  
Mycroft just laughed hoarsely. 

“What?”

“You wouldn’t let me come and _I’m_ the one driving _you_ crazy?”

“Well, if you still can speak… Maybe I’m not doing a good enough job of it…”

Greg had finally pulled down Mycroft’s trousers as much as possible. 

Everything in him wanted to possess that body and his amazing mind. Wanted to take away his ability to speak and think.  
And there was only one way to do that.

He never was as glad about the spacious inside of a police car than right now.

“I’m going to let you fuck me now, love.”

Mycroft’s cock twitched in his still stroking hands and his lover moaned deeply.

“Yes. You will fuck me just the way I like it. Deep and slowly. And you know the best part?”

Greg’s hand did a little twist at the end which made Mycroft keen.

“I don’t get to come until you tell me to?”

Lestrade kissed his lover again. “Mh. So smart. So sexy.”

He let Mycroft’s erection smack wetly against his stomach and finally opened his own trousers and pulled them off. Greg couldn’t believe that he hadn’t really thought about his own desire until know. But then he took one look at Mycroft, bound, aroused and he knew why he didn’t.

“You weren’t wearing any pants. Am I correct in thinking that you also have some supplies with you?”

“Yes.” Mycroft’s voice flowed over Greg’s skin like velvet.

“Mh. Smart, sexy and thinking ahead. I think I will keep you.”

Greg’s hands slipped into Mycrofts’s trouser pockets and found a lube sachet.

“Oh thank God.”

Mycroft craned his neck and Greg bent his head down to kiss him. 

He kept at it as long as he could while his fingers were busy preparing himself. Mycroft swallowed every one of his moans.  
He was so turned on…

“I think you are lucky, love. This won’t take long at all.” 

Mycroft’s answering smile was so beautiful that Greg just had to taste it again.

It was absolutely cramped and a lot uncomfortable in the back of the car but Greg didn’t even care at this point. He needed Mycroft’s cock inside of him. Now!

After slicking it up he sank down on the hard length.

Mycroft’s moan sent shivers down Lestrade’s spine. He began to move really slowly. Tried to hold on as long as possible. 

But it just felt too good.  
Mycroft under him. Holding onto his tie and the chain of the handcuffs for dear life and Mycroft _in_ him.  
Sliding into his tight heat in exactly the right angle to hit his spot over and over again.

Soon the car was filled with their moaning voices. And the sound of their skin.

Greg fucked himself on Mycroft’s cock.  
His erection rubbing against his lover’s stomach giving him the little bit auf extra stimulation he needed.

Faster and faster he bounced up and down the cock. He could feel the lust culminating in low his stomach…

Mycroft raised his head and began to suck at his neck. Greg felt his lips, his tongue, his teeth… his amazingly perfect cock moving inside of him and before he knew it he was shouting out his lust and spreading his cum all over Mycroft’s pale chest.

Greg collapsed. Panting. His heart was racing like crazy.  
Under him Mycroft made a needy sound that made his dick twitch again.

Greg nuzzled the soft skin under Mycroft’s chin.  
He tightened his inner muscles around his cock. Mycroft nearly yelled.

Lestrade just needed to say one word to make Mycroft’s world black out with arousal and lust.  
“Come!”

And he did. His whole body shuddered as the release thundered through him. His body was wrecked with shocks.

He screamed Greg’s name and held onto him with a tight grip.

“Greg!”

“I’m here, love.”  
Greg let his partner’s cock slip out of him and strained up to lose the cuff and tie from Mycroft’s wrist.  
“You were so good.”

Mycroft was lying completely boneless. Sprawled over the back seat. He looked amazing.

Greg managed to put himself and his lover as much together as needed to get back into their home.

“Come on, Mycroft. I think you can do with a bit of sleep right now.”

Lestrade pulled his lover up and managed to get him inside the house. Somehow.  
Mycroft’s knees were trembling like crazy.

“Here. Lay down, love. Is everything okay? Maybe it was all a bit much after your illness?”

That got Mycroft’s attention at least.  
He even tried to sit up immediately.

“No. Brilliant. It was brilliant. Exactly what I wanted and needed.”

Greg smiled.

“I’m glad. Do you think that you can get some more rest now?”

“Yes.” Mycroft let himself be manoeuvred to their bed and even let Greg pull off his clothes.

He looked absolutely debauched.

And Greg suddenly remembered that he had a job to do. “Shit!”

His hands pulled on his greying hair and he gave Mycroft one last kiss on his eyebrow.

“Sherlock.”

That made Greg stop.

“What? Sherlock?”

“Your case.”, Mycroft’s voice got quieter and quieter. He was ready to fall asleep and get some rest. Finally!

“Yeah, it’s a good thing that we already decided to bring him in on the case. We need to win back some of the time we two just wasted.”  
Greg grinned.

If he could make the same decision again he wouldn’t do it any other way.

“No. Not…”

“What? Mycroft, you aren’t making much sense right now.”

“He won’t get in the car, y’know?” Greg had to listen very closely to make out the murmured words at all.

Well…

He took one look in the mirror. Saw his own rumpled appearance. His hair, his clothes, the bright red bite mark on his neck, …

Maybe if he cleaned up the car a bit before collecting Sherlock…?!

“Yeah… we’ll see. Maybe.”  
He straightened up and tried to pull the wrinkles out of his shirt.

He made his way over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed.

Before he left the room Greg turned around one more time.  
In the darkened room he could just make out Mycroft’s curls peaking out from under the sheets.

“Sleep well, my love.” He whispered, before he tiptoed out of the room.

He had a job to do and a car to clean…


End file.
